


Patience

by Huggiebird



Series: APH Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: aph golden horde?, aph mongol empire, beware of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggiebird/pseuds/Huggiebird
Summary: Patience is something that has to be learned, even to the ones centuries old.





	Patience

Little Rus was not the bacon of patience, at least not yet. But he would be one day, he was sure of that. His tongue poked out of his mouth while he was shaping a piece of wood by the fire with a knife he had gotten from his superior earlier that month. He was cutting pieces off of the block, making something. A shape was already forming, even if it was crude and didn’t look like anything at all yet. He had to have patience though, he had already cut his little fingers a few times, getting a few minor cuts. But he was a big boy, he wouldn’t cry. Six year olds didn’t cry because of a little cut, nope.

He had had enough patience for now, the wooden gift resembling an eagle head. If you looked hard enough at least. Ivan thought it looked like one, a crooked beak and two holes for eyes. Did it have teeth? Little Rus had added them anyway. He grinned and got up from his seat at the fire, tucking the knife back in it’s leather sheath. 

With wood snippets everywhere on his sheep-wool tunic and boots, he ran over to Mongolia’s Ger, not waiting for someone to tell him to wait outside, he was just too excited. “Mon! Mon!” The mentioned older nation looked up from some late work, reading some new scrolls about a campaign a few hours from the camp. “What is it Rus?” He asked, a bit irritated and not ready to deal with an hyperactive six year old Rus after sundown. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Rus felt his cheeks flush at the accusation of him being out of bed after his aforementioned bedtime. “Well uh… I got you something….”

The Mongolian let out a sigh and turned to look at the small boy, who was nervously shifting on the spot. “…..Why are you covered in wood snippets?” “That is the gift!” Rus said, oops. Now he had revealed what he had been working on. “A gift?” A thin eyebrow rose up. “For whom? Me?” Little Rus gave a shy nod. “For uh….because you have been nice to me and you’ve been letting me hold the big birdies.” The ‘big birdies’ were the birds of prey the Mongolian used to hunt. “So I made a big birdie out of wood~” Little Rus said, showing the elder nation the wooden head of the bird he made. 

The Mongolian took the wooden item, feeling the crude surface. “You have to have patience though, Rus.” Little Rus looked down at his woolen clad feet, wiggling his little toes. Didn’t Mon like his gift? Then he felt a hand pet his head. He glanced up to see the Mongolian smiling at him, making him grin. “You will get there though, just build your patience up and show me something else someday, okay? Now get to bed.” The elder said, setting the wooden bird head on his desk. Little Rus smiled and nodded. “Okay! Goodnight!” He chirped, running off to get back to his warm bed, he couldn’t wait to go and make more gifts.


End file.
